Los Croods Una Aventura Vikingamente Prehistorica
by elvikingoarmado
Summary: Mi nombre es Hipo. Estoy viviendo una vida excelente. Pero al cruzar un portal mi vida cambio...
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: LOS CROODS Y COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON NO ME PERTENECEN. PERTENECEN A DREAMWORK.

Cap 1. El viaje a la prehistoria

Esto es Berk, una isla que no aparece en muchos mapas. Aqui tenemos comida, ganado, pesca y caceria. Pero lo mejor de esta isla son las mascotas. Mientras unos tienen ponies o loros, aqui hay... dragones. Me llamo Hipo, hijo de Estoico el vasto. mi vida a cambiado ultimamente desde que la Muerte Roja fue derrotada por mi. Los demas vikingos me apreciaban. Bueno, en su mayoria porque a algunos no les caigo del todo bien como con Patan.

-Te crees el heroe de Berk pero yo un dia hare cosas mejores que tu- me decia Patan. Pero no es el caso de Astrid. Ella se ha vuelto mi novia y yo y ella salimos mucho

-Hipo me alegra haberte conocido y tenerte de novio- me decia Astrid.- A mi tambien- le decia yo. Pero lo que mas me gusta de estar en Berk es estar con mi mejor amigo Chimuelo. El y yo somos los mejores amigos. Somos como mano y garra. Mi vida era perfecta. Pero no hasta que ocurrio algo.

Un dia me fui a viajar a un bosque con Chimuelo porque le solicite a mi padre que me diera permiso para acampar en un bosque.-Muy bien- dijo mi padre, -Pero con una condicion- me preocupo lo que dijera porque sus condiciones muy muy rara vez son buenas.-Que no tardes mas de un mes- Eso me alivio ya que mi iba a quedar en un bosque por casi 2 semanas entonces todo esta bien. Lleve una bolsa de cuero y alli puse una red con 4 pescados frescos, 6 trozos de carne y mi libro de notas. Ya en el bosque mis primera horas fueron las mas raras. Recien llegue vi algo como un portal hacia otra dimension. Yo como inteligente me aleje de ese portal. Pero ese portal me succiono. Chimuelo intento jalarme pero fue en vano. Ambos entramos al portal. y jamas creeriamos lo que habia del otro lado...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 Al otro lado

Cai de cara del otro lado del portal en un lugar que nunca habia visto. Estaba en un risco y era lo suficientemente grando como para que Chimuelo y yo nos hospedaramos. La vista era de un monton de riscos agrupados. Decidi bajar del risco con la ayuda de Chimuelo y ahi vimos una cueva grande. Vimos una roca grande esferica que cubria la entrada. Yo pense que a adentro viviria algun leon o un oso o posiblemente un troll. Lo tercero que mencione es improbable ya que cuando tenia 7 años mi padre me decia cuando saliamos a pasear a los bosques no podia alejarme mucho ya que me toparia con la cueva de un troll pero no fue hasta los 9 años y medio que no habia nada en esas cuevas solo marmotas y hurones. Yo como inteligente le dije a Chimuelo que mejor nos alejemos de esa cueva, pero antes de volver al risco escuche voces. Era voces que murmuraba y hacian ruidos raros como uga o buga o cualquier cosa que no entendiera. Al escuchar esos ruidos sabia que lo mejor vivian cabernicolas.-CABERNICOLAS?!- pense.-Como es posible, si ellos se extinguieron hace mucho- Pero en el tiempo en el que estaba sabia que lo mejor ese portal me trajo a la prehistoria. En el risco donde cai pense que podia ser un lugar para pasar la noche. Y era necesario ya que en los libros de prehistoria que leia de niño vi que antes los cabernicolas tenian que irse a dormir al atardecer. Pero no tenia pero al ver depredadores no podia quedarme abajo. Asi que subi al risco con Chimuelo y nos hospedamos ahi. Le pedi a Chimuelo que prendiera una fogata. el con un disparo de su fuego salio una llama. Ahi cocine un par de pescados para mi y Chimuelo. Ambos cenamos y nos quedamos dormidos. Pero yo me moria de frio. Chimuelo se ofrecio como almohada para que me recostara en su panza y el me dejara usar una de sus alas como cobija y pase la mejor noche de mi vida durmiendo con Chimuelo


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Adaptandose al nuevo mundo

A la mañana siguiente desperte muy cansado. Queria desayunar un par de pescados mas, pero al ver mi bolsa, me sorprendi al verla, !YA NO ESTABA!. Chimuelo no pudo haberse comido todo, ya que el estaba dormido. Cuando escuche sonidos abajo del risco, vi a los cabernicolas. Ellos creo que habian tomado mi bolsa y se estaban comiendo todo. Estaba muy hambriento, no tenia que desayunar. Al saber que esta era la prehistoria, sabia que tenia que cazar para sobrevivir. Si bien en Berk cazabamos pescado y teniamos ganado, yo no sabia cazar ni comer animales muertos enteros, y menos cortarlos. Me daba asco. Los vikingos cortaban la carne del animal en trozos. Asi que decidi ir a cazar. Mientras volaba con Chimuelo aviste un nido, y donde habia un nido de seguro habia un huevo. En Berk me enseñaron que al calentar un roca a altas temperaturas convertian la roca en una sarten, cocinando el huevo, haciendo un huevo frito. Aterrize. Encontre el huevo. Y admito que era mas grande de lo que imagine. Era del tamaño de un balon. Yo me imagine si hay un huevo grande, debe haber una mama grande. Le dije a Chimuelo que yo distraeria a la madre mientras el agarraba el huevo. Logre distraer a la madre, y Chimuelo logro atrapar el huevo. Ahora creo que Chimuelo y yo comeremos como reyes. O eso creia...


End file.
